1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-based system and method for posting records in customs, and particularly to a system and method for automatically posting enterprise, contract and materials records in customs through one or more customs communication networks.
2. Background of the Invention
Posting records in customs is necessary for many enterprises, particularly for international traders and manufacturers. Conventional business management systems and methods used in relation to customs have certain shortcomings, such as unduly high proneness to human error and unduly time-consuming steps. A conventional method for managing imports and exports is disclosed in P.R. China Patent No. CN1,332,426A, issued on Jan. 23, 2002 and entitled Method and System for Managing Imports and Exports Commodity Inspection Number Authentication. This patent discloses a network management system and method regarding an authentication number as a recognizable character. The system comprises: computers of a national and regional Inspection and Quarantine Bureau, computers for consulting and monitoring of number authentication consultation companies, a telephone network connecting with the monitoring computers via modems, a computer network connecting with the telephone network via network terminals, and computers of national and regional customs. The method facilitates inspection of quantities and directions of flow of commodities by customs, provides users with liberal access to desired data, and efficiently avoids or reduces the loss of national tax revenue. However, the system and method does not efficiently deal with the problem of automatically posting records in customs.